Ice and Snow
by Skyshine
Summary: In a land of ice and snow, only the strong survive. When Ice was born, her mother died. Join Ice as she faces tragedies and discovers the world beyond the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! Thanks for reading! This is my first story, so tell me honestly how I'm doing, but be nice, ok? Well, here goes! Hope you like it!**

 _Prologue:_

A white she cat screeched in pain as her sides heaved. "Come on, Snow! You can do it!" her mate, Gray, encouraged anxiously.

Snow moaned. Another she cat, also white, but with silver legs, stumbled into the cave. She dropped her fish and padded over. "How's she doing?" the she cat asked softly.

"The kits should be here soon," Gray replied, shrugging.

At that moment, Snow gasped. "The kits are coming!" Gray howled, spinning around. He pressed his paws lightly on Snow. "Now, darling! You have to push!"

Snow pushed, and a moment later, a tiny white she-kit plopped out, quickly followed by pale gray tom. "Silver!" the gray tom called. The she cat rushed over and started licking the white kit as Grey did the same to the gray one. When the kits were warm and pressed against their mother, Grey licked his mate's shoulder. "What should we call them, Snow?" he murmured tenderly.

Snow didn't respond. "Snow! Snow!" the tom wailed. "Please, don't leave me! You haven't even seen your own kits! The she kit looks just like you! And- and the tom..."

"The white kit is Ice, and the tom is Shadow..." Snow whispered. She gasped and then she was gone. Gray crouched next to her, wailing.

Silver watched her brother grieve over his lost mate. "In the land of ice and snow, all will fail, but one shall survive."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1:_

"Hurry up, Ice!"

Ice struggled to reach Silver. The Snow was as tall as her ear-tips, and moving around was hard! "I'm trying, Silver! There's so much snow!" she panted. Squealing, Ice slipped under the snow.

Ice felt sharp teeth prick at her fur and pick her up. Silver set her on her feet on a stone. "Thanks, Silver!" Ice gasped breathlessly.

Silver's ears flicked. "It was nothing. But can't you walk any faster? The goal is to arrive back at the cave the same time as Shadow and Gray!"

"The snow is up to my ears! I can hardly move!" Ice protested, giving her pelt a good shake to get the snow out.

Silver looked thoughtful. "That's true," she meowed. "I want to try something. Ice, step off the rock and come toward me."

Ice hopped down, squeaking when she felt the chilly snow. Ice, unable to just walk, half-walked and half-swam toward Silver. Silver set the four moon old kit back on the stone. "You're doing it the hard way, Ice!" Silver scolded gently.

"I am?" Ice mewed.

Silver nodded. "This is how you do it."

As Silver took a step, she made a slight leap into the air. When she landed, she put her paws down lightly. It was as if Silver was almost floating!

Ice's eyes glowed with excitement. She hopped down and tried it. It worked! Ice purred happily. "This is much better!"

Silver purred. "Definitely. Come on, we need to get to the Great Lake! We're almost there!"

The pair scrambled up a small hill. When they made it to the top, there was there the Great Lake, all frozen over, stretching for miles and miles. Ice gasped. "It's- it's amazing!" she whispered.

Silver's eyes shone at the young cat's excitement. "If you followed the Great Lake far past the horizon, you would eventually reach a land where it's warm, and it only snows during the period the cats there call leafbare. In a period called greenleaf, the cats actually get hot!"

"Wow!" Ice exclaimed, her eyes huge. "Is that a real place?"

"Of course, young kit. But it is too far away," Silver said.

Ice sighed softly.

The two gazed out into the horizon, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Then Ice broke the silence.

"Silver?"

Silver didn't take her eyes off the Great Lake. "Yes, Ice?"

"Are you my mother?"

Silver hesitated, her thoughts filled with images of a white she cat, first hunting, purring when she caught a fish, then pregnant, and finally, still and lifeless as two motherless kits wailed by her side.

"Yes, Ice. I am your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Thank you to those who have reviewed. I promise to try to add more descriptions, something I've been told I lack in! So sorry! Anyways, hope you like it!**

 _Chapter two:_

When Ice and Silver reached the cave, there was no one there. Ice blinked. "Where's Shadow?" she mewed.

Silver scanned the shadowy cave. "I don't know, Ice. They're not here yet, but I'm sure they'll be here any moment," she replied.

Just then Gray burst into the cave, sending a shower of snowflakes. Ice dropped into a crouch, avoiding the spray.

"Gray! Don't do that!" Ice protested, as she padded over, her blue eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, little one. Are you ok?" Gray asked, his amber eyes warm and affectionate.

Ice nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok. But Silver's _told_ you not to do that, and you should always listen to your mate! _Where_ is Shadow?" she added.

"Mate?" Gray repeated, the warmth gone. He glanced sharply at Silver, who flinched.

She met Gray's eyes. "Yes, mate."

There was a long, tense silence as Gray stared into his sister's eyes. Then Shadow burst in, sending yet another shower of snow. This time time Ice wasn't fast enough, and she was quickly covered in snow! Ice scowled at her brother and shook her pelt.

Shadow winced. "Oops, sorry, sis. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. But did you really _have_ to drench me!" Ice complained.

"Yeah, sorry about that. So, did I miss anything?"

"No, nothing at all," answered Gray brightly. The moment had passed. "Would you like to tell them out discovery, Shadow?"

Shadow's eyes lit up. "We found a gap in the ice! And there's fish, too!"

Silver looked interested. "Where?"

"Not far," said Gray.

"Yeah, and I'm starving," said Shadow hopefully.

The cats started over and soon they were there. Silver purred when she saw the fish. "This is great! Come, kits, I'll show how to catch a fish!" she urged.

Ice followed her, but Shadow wandered toward a patch of thin ice. "Be careful, Shadow," Gray warned.

Shadow stopped obediently. Then Ice let out a gasp. "Gray! Silver caught a fish!" Ice exclaimed excitedly.

Gray turned around. Shadow's stomach growled and he shifted, embarrassed. Then he noticed a strange sound. It almost sounded like ice cracking...

Then Silver gasped. "Gray! The ice is cracking!"

Gray spun around and lunged, shoving Shadow out of the way just as the ice split and Gray fell into the water.

 **Ooh, cliffhanger! Who thinks Gray will survive?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've made it to a thousand words, y'all! My next goal is two thousand! Have fun reading! (I hope)**

 _Chapter 3:_

Shadow wailed as he peered over the edge. Gray yowled as he hit the frigid water. "Shadow! Go get help!" he gasped breathlessly.

"Silver!" Shadow screamed.

Silver was already hurrying over, with Ice scrambling behind her, but by the time Silver arrived, it was too late. She got to Shadow in time to hear Gray's final, frantic yowl, and Ice arrived in time to see a silver paw flash above the surface. Then all was still.

"Silver?" Ice whispered shakily. "Where did Gray go?"

Silver shook herself. "He's gone, Ice."

"But he'll come back. Right, Silver?" the white kit persisted, her eyes wide and scared.

"No, Ice. Gray... is not coming back. I'm so sorry," Silver meowed, her voice raw with pain.

That shook Shadow out of his frozen look. "No! No, Silver! Gray has to come back! He has to!" he wailed.

With that the two kits started yowling. "Gray! Gray! Come back! Please, Gray! Come back!" they wailed.

"Enough!" Silver barked. When the kits looked up at her, their eyes wide as the moon, she softened her tone. "Enough, little kits. It's too late. We-we should get back to the cave."

Ice and Shadow just stared at her, in shock over Gray's death.

"Come _along_ ," Silver repeated, her voice sharpening slightly.

The kits stumbled forward and Silverd padded off beside them. All of them had forgotten about the fish.

It was a solemn procession to the cave, as the three cats trudged over the white land, numbly climbing hills and rises. None of them noticed when Ice tripped and fell, not even Ice herself. She just picked herself up and went on.

When they finally got to the cave, Silver gave each kit a lick on the ear and went straight to her nest in the back of the cave. The kits stared dully at the fish. They had been starving earlier, but neither cat wanted anything to eat now.

Finally Shadow sighed and stood. "It's late and I'm tired. I'm going to our nest."

Ice nodded and got up. She started to follow her brother to their nest, but then she stopped and padded over to Silver.

"Silver? We're going to bed now," she mewed timidly.

Silver rolled over. "All right, good night, little one." Then she turned away.

Ice sighed sadly as she remembered how Gray always tucked the kits in when it was time to sleep. Then she padded over to her nest and lay down. "Night Shadow," she whispered.

"Night, Ice."

Later that night, Ice couldn't sleep. She squirmed. Shadow didn't move. Finally Ice gave up. Ice got up and crept over to Silver.

"Silver?"

Silver moaned. "No, no! _Please!"_ She thrashed and moaned again.

"Silver?" Ice pawed at her.

"No! Get away!" Silver wailed, batting her paws at Ice.

"Silver! Wake up!"

Silver opened her eyes. "No... Ice?"

"Are you okay, Silver?" Ice asked anxiously.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a nightmare. Now what do you need?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Silver frowned. "Why not?"

"I was scared," Ice admitted in a small voice.

Silver sighed. "Oh, Ice. Come on. Lay down. You're freezing!"

Ice layed down. "Now think about... good things," Silver instructed.

Ice looked up at her, eyes wide. "Like what?" she asked.

"Like... like a warm day, or a- a nice dream, full of prey and never worrying over survival."

Ice yawned. "And Shadow and Gray?" she murmured sleepily.

"Of course. And trees."

"What are trees, Silver?" Ice murmured.

"Trees are tall and are mostly brown, but they have fragile things called leaves. Leaves can be green or red or yellow. Trees give shade when it's hot..."

Silver trailed off. Ice was asleep. She gently picked the small cat up and carried her to her nest. Then Silver layed down, curling herself protectively around the kits and let the peaceful darkness carry her away... Things would be all right.

 **So, voila! How was the chapter? I'm sorry about Gray, but he had to go. This chapter is my longest yet! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys! Did you know that 134 people have read this fanfic? Only THREE people reviewed. Thank you so much to Manga Nerd, Black Orchid Petal, and Shadowhawk20! You guys are awesome! Everybody else, please review!**

 _Chapter 4:_

Ice opened her eyes and stretched. She slowly stood up, trying not to wake Shadow and Silver. Wait... Silver? Then Ice remembered. Gray was gone. Her father was gone. Only Ice, Shadow, and Silver, her mother, were left.

She gazed at her mother and brother. They looked so peaceful! Ice longed to lie back down and go back to sleep, but her stomach growled. Ice crept over to Silver and nudged her.

"Silver!" she hissed.

Silver rolled over and opened her eyes, moaning. "Go back to sleep, Ice," she grumbled sleepily before closing her eyes again.

Ice nudged her again. "Silver!"

Silver slowly opened her eyes. "What... Ice?"

Ice sighed. "I'm going out hunting," Ice told her.

"Okay, Ice. Whatever you want...," Silver mumbled. She rolled back over and Ice heard her start to snore.

Ice hesitated briefly and then slipped out of the cave. She stumbled, partly from the cold and partly from the snow. Ice remembered yesterday's lesson and began making small leaps and walking very lightly.

Ice soon reached the melted ice. She trembled as she approached the melted ice. "G-Gray?" she meowed shakily, her eyes wide and scared.

There wasn't a sound, except her echo. "G-Gray?"

Ice whimpered. She peeked down in the water. There was nothing there except fish! Her stomach growled. Speaking of fish...

Ice swiped her paws through the water and squeaked in frustration when she came up empty.

She retreated and tried to remember how Silver did it...

"Let's see. Silver sat funny. There wasn't a shadow.. There wasn't a shadow!" Ice adjusted her posture. "Then Silver held up her paw and waited until a fish came along." Ice lifted her paw and waited. Soon a fish swam along.

Like lightning, Ice's paw flashed and a moment later, the fish was wriggling on the ground. Ice sank her teeth into it, her eyes glowing.

"I did it!" Ice squealed.

She stared at the fish triumphantly. _Silver will be so proud,_ she thought. Then Ice gulped. _Uhh... so speaking of Silver, what time is it?_ Ice looked up at the sky. It was late morning, almost sun-high.

Ice picked up the fish and started to hurry back, but it was hard with the extra wait. As she neared the cave, Ice spotted Silver and Shadow outside with their backs to her.

 _Uh-oh..._

Ice trotted down nervously. _I'm going to be in so much trouble!_

As if he'd been called, Shadow turned around. When he saw her, his eyes lit up. "Silver! Silver, Ice is back!"

Silver whirled around. "Ice! Where have you been? It's sun high, Ice! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!"

"I brought food," Ice said proudly. She nudged the fish toward Shadow.

His eyes gleamed. "Thanks!"

Silver stepped in front of him. "Just a minute, Ice. I know you brought a fish, and that's great, but you're only four moons old! It's too dangerous for you to leave the cave alone, especially without anyone knowing."

Ice blinked. "But I did tell you, Silver. I did! This morning," Ice protested defiantly.

"I was practically asleep, Ice! But that doesn't matter anyway. You need to learn to follow the rules," Silver retorted, her eyes flashing angrily.

Ice glared at Silver. "I don't care about your old rules!"

Silver bristled. "Ice! That was very rude! I only care about your safety. I'm doing this so that you don't get hurt or-or die...like... Gray. "

Ice's angry demeanour vanished in an instant. "I'm sorry, Silver! I'm so, so sorry!" she wailed, her eyes huge with remorse.

"It's all right," Silver meowed. "I just love you so much!"

"I won't do it again. I promise. And I really am sorry."

"Thank you, Ice. But-"

Shadow's stomach growled. The she-cats turned to him, looking startled. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, guys. I'm starved!"

Silver rolled her eyes. "Then by all means, let's eat! We'll talk later, Ice."

The cats went inside the cave and sat down. Shadow took a bite. "This is great! Good job, Ice!"

"Thanks!" Ice purred. "Hunting is really fun!"

"It's fun, but you have to be careful," Silver teased gently.

"Hey! I said I was sor-"

"She's just teasing, sis. Anyway think you can show me your technique?"

Ice's eyes glowed. "Sure!"


End file.
